


not where i thought i'd be

by miss_minnelli



Series: Ineffable Femslash February 2021 [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aziraphale is Worthy of Love, Depression, F/F, First Meetings, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_minnelli/pseuds/miss_minnelli
Summary: Aziraphale has her first therapy session and meets someone kind in the waiting room.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Femslash February 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138229
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35
Collections: Ineffable Wives Femslash February 2021





	not where i thought i'd be

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 of Femslash February. The prompt is "embrace." 
> 
> Title is from "This Too Shall Pass" by Sinclair.

Aziraphale had begun to embrace the loneliness, the worthlessness, the depression. She was only seeing this blasted therapist because Anathema was tired of her moping around the flat all day. Moping was a pretty accurate description, Aziraphale had to admit. She’d become unable to work on her manuscript, and even reading couldn’t hold her interest for very long. Instead, she’d taken to playing House Hunters on the telly and staring out the window with melancholic glazed eyes. It was pretty pathetic, to be honest, but _no_ , according to Anathema’s armchair psychology, she wasn’t supposed to berate herself, even in her thoughts. Look how well _that_ was going.

The therapist, a dark-skinned woman named Mary, opened her office door and called Aziraphale’s name. Great. Gee, Aziraphale absolutely chock-full of excitement to tell this stranger all the things that made her sad.

Aziraphale’s appointment dragged on for the first twenty minutes as Mary asked her a never-ending stream of questions about her mental health, but eventually she stopped and let Aziraphale talk about anything that was troubling her. Aziraphale wasn’t sure exactly what happened, or even what she’d talked about to start with, but by the end of the appointment, she was struggling to hold back tears and dabbing at a runny nose. Mary turned out to have several useful suggestions for her, including trying some positive self-talk and seeing her GP about medication to even out her raging brain chemicals. Still, talking about her internal pain was difficult for Aziraphale, and the moment Mary closed her office door, leaving Aziraphale in the waiting room, she burst into tears.

“Um, are you okay?” asked a small voice. 

Aziraphale jumped a bit and tried to contain her tears. She hadn’t realised anyone else was in the waiting room, and now this person was seeing her at her worst, practically breaking down because her therapist just told her she was worthy of love and happiness.

The stranger moved into Aziraphale’s line of sight. “Sorry, um, I hope this isn’t weird, I’m terrible at acting like a normal person, but do you—do you want a hug?”

Looking up, Aziraphale saw a tall woman with red hair biting her nail and shifting from foot to foot. She was a rather slender woman, and she looked the perfect size for Aziraphale to wrap her arms around, so in her fragile state, Aziraphale simply nodded and wrapped herself around the strange woman.

They stayed like that, arms tightly embracing the other, for what had to be about several minutes before the door to Mary’s office opened again and she softly called, “Crowley?”

Aziraphale felt the woman detach herself from the hug and take Aziraphale’s hands in hers. “I have to go. Are you going to be alright?” Aziraphale managed to nod, wanting to thank this Crowley person for comforting her. Before she got a chance to find the words, Crowley was speaking again. “Maybe I’ll see you around sometime.” She let go of Aziraphale’s hands and gave a small, nervous wave before disappearing into Mary’s office.

Aziraphale took a shuddering breath, and sat down in one of the waiting room chairs for a moment to try and get herself together. She had to admit that hugging someone, even this stranger (maybe specifically this stranger) made her feel significantly better. Perhaps she could ask Anathema to give her a hug now and again. And maybe she’d catch Crowley again after another one of her appointments.

As she headed out of the office and toward the bus stop, Aziraphale felt herself smiling at that prospect. It was nice to have something to look forward to, and to smile again, even just for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, I have a whole story planned out in my head for depressed Aziraphale and anxious Crowley meeting again and again between therapy sessions and falling in love and healing together, so let me know if you're interested in that sort of thing ;)


End file.
